No longer Human
by Palkey
Summary: Tsukune our harem holding hero has made his choice, now he and his friends have to make some chioces, see how they will effect them.
1. A Potential Dilemma

Disclaimer I don't own Rosario vampire.

I will be writing this story as a continuation of the manga from chapter 15ish, so I expect you to know most of the story from before chapter 17 in ros + vamp II. I hope that you all enjoy and please leave constructive reviews that will only make this story better for you. I admit I am not the best at writing action scenes so when it comes to it I will try to make it good but if they don't work or are just silly please tell me, also I want to know how to go about their relationships, as who and how far to go, I intend to do it as harem involving Moka, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore and yes even Kokoa (but not for a little while). By the way the real story doesn't start for a while as I want to get everyone to know a little bit about what the group have been though.

No Longer Human – Part 1 A Potential Dilemma

It was a normal day at Youkai Academy, the sky was a cloudless endless sea of blue, and the sun was glaring over head but wasn't overheating the school. The most of the students were in their classes doing trivial things such as, math, chemistry, gym and home economics. The students who were not partaking in these lesson were enjoying more simple pleasures, well most of them, the ones who were sat around in the sun away from prying eyes or were in a secluded area breaking some sort of taboo, including fighting, smoking, drinking and a few even performed acts considered unacceptable out of wed lock. However six students did not enjoy such liberties, they had a job to do, one given to them by the head of the academy, they were to be training for an upcoming threat that they knew as Fairy Tale, they were a villainous group who based in the human world, but they wanted to wreck havoc on both the youkai world and human, despite most of their employees being from either worlds.

The six who had been chosen were a very kind group of friends; they were the only members of the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club. Trouble seemed to follow the six of them around like a lost child, it was how the trouble started, one young man called Saizou Komiya was angered by another boy, called Aono Tsukune, who a very pretty girl, called Akashiya Moka, seemed to take a liking to, Saizou had a giant ego, he believed he was the most powerful in school, this to him meant he got the most beautiful girl in school, in believing this he tried to force himself upon Moka, who was saved when Tsukune had gotten in the way, he was powerless to stop him but found his key to victory in Moka's Rosario, it unleashed her inner self who was an incredibly strong vampire, she took no time in removing Saizou from her sight.

After a few months of normalness Tsukune and the gang were involved with Hitomi Ishigami who was an art teacher at the school who was embarrassed by the newspaper club, she set herself upon the destruction Aono Tsukune by alerting the Student Police of his being a human, the Student Police were an law enforcement group who became corrupt with power, they took bribes and used methods of terrorism to keep support. The leader of the Student Police was called Kuyou and he was a Kitsune, which is a very powerful fire fox monster, he went about to see the human Tsukune was brought to death, only to be foiled by the human who after receiving fatal wounds was given vampire blood, which gave him the strength needed to recover but also the strength to slay Kuyou.

Saizou vanished from the academy for a while only to rejoin and be involved with a group called Anti-Thesis, a group hell-bent on destroying the barrier between the youkai worlds and humans, this group led a series of assaults on Tsukune nearly bringing about his death, but Moka was forced to keep giving him blood until one day in a fight against Kusabi Midou, one of the higher members of Anti-Thesis, but still had no real power, Midou was about to perform the final blow on a weakened Moka when Tsukune blocked it, the result of the punch would have killed him and it was until Moka regretfully gave him some more of her blood, which saved his life in one meaning but it also ended it for her blood had pushed Tsukune beyond the limitations of his body and deteriorated him into a ghoul, and mindless killing machine with an unrelenting blood thirst. Moka had been told that ghouls would walk the earth slaying innocent people for no reason, so she had to put an end to it as soon as possible, which meant killing Tsukune, while she was attacking him, her heart was breaking with each blow, as she was about to end it all she was restrained by a witch she knew called Ruby, she was accompanied by the school chairman who happened to be an exorcist, he managed to restrain the ghoul inside of Tsukune and seal it with the holy lock.

After becoming a ghoul Tsukune had access to great strength, which meant that when Anti-Thesis came after him he wouldn't be useless, this proved the case until he had a run in with the leader of Anti-Thesis, Hokuto Kaneshiro he was a human before he had been injected with the blood of a youkai, he too had a holy lock which he had chosen not to take off for his fight against Tsukune, Hokuto ended as the victor, but he had to take his holy lock off for the fight against inner Moka, with the joint efforts of both Moka and Tsukune they beat him and went to save the barrier that Hokuto had tried to destroy but they couldn't do it without his help, which he gave.

Only a few days after the school was ruined as the former art teacher used a certain mirror to force everyone into their youkai forms and natures, she managed to nearly beat Moka until she was saved by her friends. A long time later, when the group had almost forgotten their worries they ran into Fairy Tale in the snow people village, they found that one of the people in the village was Moka's older sister, who was called Kahlua Shuzen, she was incredibly strong and relentless, she had nearly destroyed all of the six until inner Moka was released and kicked her so that it damaged her internal organs, she hit her sister back but was called off by her employer who was a human called Miyabi Fujisaki, he told the six that they would meet again soon, and took off in a helicopter.

Tsukune Aono, human/ghoul, seventeen years old, average height, brown hair and eyes, quite handsome, muscular build, he is considered to be the leader of the group as what he says goes.

Moka Akashiya, vampire, seventeen years old, average height, green/red eyes depending on if sealed or not, pink/silver hair sealed/not respectively, very pretty, well built body but inner Moka has a large bust and slimmer waist, she is the cute/saviour of the group, they rely heavily on her inner self to fight.

Kurumu Kurono, succubus, seventeen years old, below average height, violet eyes, blue hair, very pretty, a body very sexually orientated, she is the ditz of the group.

Yukari Sendou, witch, thirteen years old, average height, purple eyes, black hair, underdeveloped even for a thirteen year old, she is known as the genius of the group.

Mizore Shirayuki, snow girl, seventeen years old, average height, blue eyes, purple hair, pretty face, very similar to Moka's build, she is known as the stalker of the six

Kokoa Shuzen, vampire, sixteen years old, below average height, green eyes, red hair, pretty face, much undeveloped body, she is known as the aggressor of the six.

The six teenagers were given a week off from school to train themselves and each other to fight, they were training in a different dimension all together, it was called paradise, it was a world for monsters that were endangered or rare, the most of the monsters there would attack the six of them, but this was part of their training. After a few days all were showing great progress except for two of them, Moka and Tsukune, Moka had made no progress at all as she was teaching Tsukune the way she was taught to fight, which he had learned well, in doing this she wasn't getting stronger but only refining her technique, for Tsukune he had progressed exceptionally well, not only was he learning how to fight he also became a lot quicker and could resist harder blows more than before.

Most of the time, they had split into pairs, most of the time Kurumu and Mizore would be together trying to work on their black and white duets, or just sparring, most of the time because of a disagreement over Tsukune. This left Kokoa with Yukari, who wasn't a fighter so it made it hard but Yukari being a genius was able to find a way to help, she would use her magic to launch things at Kokoa for her to dodge, catch or destroy as she saw fit.

Out of the six only three had any true desire to get stronger, Moka and Kokoa were two of these but their motives were only because they were vampires, they couldn't let others be stronger than them, both of them had other reasons to get stronger though, Kokoa wanting to be stronger than her sister was desperately trying to get stronger, she thought that if she was her sister would acknowledge her as an equal, while Moka wanted to be stronger so she could protect Tsukune and the others while they fighting the new threats that were soon to be approaching. Tsukune was the third who wanted to be stronger, not for pride or self gain, he simply wanted to be able to help his friends when they needed, from his time in the youkai world Tsukune found a few things out, one was violence always solves a problem, another was expect the impossible.

Tsukune was strong; Moka had told him that any monster below s-class wouldn't stand a chance against him, but she also said that he wasn't ready to fight werewolves or vampires yet so he would need to train more, he was having personal one on ones with inner Moka, she was so much quicker, stronger, agile and confident than him but after watching her and fighting her he was slowly learning many things and was also starting to understand what she would do next. It startled him when Moka announced that he and Kokoa would spar without weapons to see how far both had come.

Kokoa looked exited, she had an opportunity to beat up Tsukune and also show her sister how strong she was. Tsukune was surprised because she had said he wasn't ready to fight a vampire yet and he knew Kokoa wouldn't go easy on him.

They both took their stances and were circling, Kokoa lunged at him attempting to drive a punch into his chest, but Tsukune saw it coming and caught it with his left hand, he used his hold on her to tug her forward, as she stumbled forward a right hook connected with her jaw, causing her to feel pain. She was enraged the a human made her feel pain, she lunged forwards at him, Tsukune saw her but she seemed almost slow, he had time to move to the side, as she passed him she tried to spin around and kick him, but Tsukune was already lunging a fist into her stomach, she only just noticed him we she was falling back in pain.

How he was able to move faster than her and punch that hard was a ludicrous idea in her head. She was a vampire of noble lineage; she would beat him to a pulp. Standing up she saw Tsukune watching her, readying himself for whatever she threw at him. She darted forward making out to him that she was going to go for a jab she ducked under his defence and was readying an uppercut, when Tsukune's knee came out of nowhere and hit her cheek, Tsukune then jumped back and finished her off with a scissor kick to the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

Much to everyone's surprise Tsukune had not only beaten Kokoa he had done it with taking a hit, Kurumu was the first to respond, she jumped up on him and started rubbing his head in her chest, until she felt a pan hit her on the head knocking her out, Tsukune saw Yukari running at him, until she was solidified in ice, Tsukune then felt a cold tingling sensation on his back, he turned his head around, he saw Mizore snuggling against his back, then a foot hit her side then she flew a few feet until hitting the floor, the foot belonged to inner Moka.

"**Don't think of it like that, I just didn't want her to distract you from your training" **she said with a very slight but noticeable bit of red emerging of her cheeks, Tsukune looked at her wondering how this breath taking beauty had managed to be one of his best friends, about a year and a half ago he would have fainted just by talking to her, but now he could talk freely with her as friends.

She took the whip off her leg causing her to turn back into the pink haired Moka; they agreed to call it a day as they needed to drop four people off at the infirmary, Tsukune carried both Mizore and Kurumu there, whilst getting a nice soft feeling against his back with every step, this was a usual occurrence of the aftermath of training, but after tomorrow they would have to return to class and train in their own time, so Tsukune vowed that he would make it worth the effort he put in.

When he got into his bedroom he had gotten undressed and went to lay down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep, in his dream he saw a beautiful woman with long silver and crimson eyes, but there was nothing around no floor or sky, in an instant he knew it was inner Moka but she wasn't her usual self she had a look on her face that was something he never knew she could show, it was pain not physical pain but a deep hurting, she was wearing a long black dress, she looked amazing, the scenery came into picture she was in a graveyard, all the graves had weird symbols on them, one had a pair of wolf's fangs and paws on, another had a carving of a snowflake, there were loads of them, but the one Moka was looking at had nothing special or decorative it was just a plain gravestone, he managed to catch a glimpse of the writing on it,

_ Aono Tsukune_

_ 1990 – 2086_

_ A Father, A Husband, A Mortal_

As soon as he had read the last word he shot up, suddenly woke up, he looked around the room he found himself in his bed, sun light pouring through the blinds, he felt his t-shirt stick to him, he looked down to see it was soaked, he sniffed at it and he instantly recognised it as sweat, he tried to recall the events of his dream but they seemed to be lost in his mind, he proceeded to go to his bathroom and have a shower. After his shower he got dressed and went out to train, by the time he had arrived at the entrance to paradise he was met by the exorcist, Tsukune assumed that he wanted to see what everyone had gained.

As both Tsukune and the exorcist entered they were greeted by everyone but Kokoa who glared at Tsukune, the exorcist noticed this and came to the conclusion that he must have defeated her in a fight. The training started off as normal everyone was perfecting their movements or dodging projectiles or even avoiding a fist to the one place no man can stand after being punched. They were all sitting down eating lunch when the exorcist spoke.

"Well I see all of you have been working hard, I am most impressed by you Tsukune, I want to see you spar with Miss Akashiya for real." He said, Moka agreed almost instantly leaving no room for argument, Tsukune just bowed his head in acknowledgement, he was scared, in all of his training sessions he hadn't been able to do more than knock her off balance, how he was supposed to beat her was a mystery to him.

The spectators all made signs for the occasion somehow two of them were cheering Tsukune on, one told Moka to slaughter Tsukune, and the last hinted at a potential threesome, Tsukune tried to ignore these as he was about to be fighting a real demon any second now, he had never been afraid of Moka before more worried because he didn't know what she would do to him, but now he did know, she would beat the snot out of him, even when training she had kept him from serious harm, but now she had to show him his place.

They both began circling each other, both of them were staring into each others eyes trying to see a sign of weakness, Moka noticed the first one, Tsukune blinked for a millisecond too long, Moka was charging at him, before he could block it her foot and collided with left ankle, causing him to fall down, he managed to catch himself before he hell and rolled over to the left only just in time to see Moka's foot crash into the floor where his right shoulder was.

Tsukune got himself up, but as soon as he had he was under a barrage of fists, he was managing to avoid them and block a few, but the effort was slowly draining him, he noticed a gap in Moka's defence, both her arms were away from her gut, he ducked down and hit Moka with a powerful uppercut that he felt break a rib or two, Moka being a vampire and all recovered from the injury, Tsukune took a very fast approach, he went on the attack, he would normally defend and wait against Moka, he knew she could tell what type of attack he would do, but he would be original, he launched a punch across her face, but Moka took a step back to avoid it, but Tsukune hit her with his elbow as he pulled back.

Moka was getting angry, but she remembered she was meant to be assessing Tsukune not killing him. She got her composure back, and straight away punched Tsukune in the face, which took his guard away, Moka made him pay for his mistake by smashing her fist into his stomach, then kicked out at his feet causing him to fall down, before he fell to the floor she had kicked him in the stomach sending him over to the crowd of spectators.

"Well it would seem has learned how to control his youkai" said the exorcist "we should move him to the infirmary" as he started walking out of paradise. The girls following his lead, inner Moka was carrying Tsukune bridal style, while hiding a grin. On the way everyone one was discussing how far Tsukune had come since first coming to Youkai Academy.

Moka placed Tsukune on one of the beds, at the same time the exorcist pulled out four large silver chains; he wrapped them around Tsukune's arms and legs and chained him to the bed, he secured each of them with a miniature rosary. Much to everyone's horror the exorcist was reaching for the holy lock, the girls were paralyzed with fear, they couldn't comprehend the exorcist, one sharp tug and it was off, everyone was engulfed by a powerful aura that put shame to inner Moka's, it was a terrible power, it felt cold, you could feel nothing coming from it, like there was no one in control of the power.

On the bed Tsukune was no longer unconscious, but he was no longer Tsukune, his eyes were blood red, his hair had went black, the tattoo on the right side of his neck were visible again, he was a ghoul. The girls looked at him in horror, but the exorcist looked on in excitement, he told them not to interfere if they want Tsukune to live.

Despite all of his efforts he couldn't get out of the chains, he was thrashing around on the bed, but all to no avail, the exorcist was now standing by his side, he had pulled out his Rosario of Judgement, he chanted something in Latin and then placed the rosary on Tsukune's heart. Instantly the ghoul became still and unresponsive, the exorcist then took advantage of this, he pulled out a new even longer holy chain, he wrapped it around Tsukune's neck and sealed it chanting another verse of Latin.

Everyone watched Tsukune, his hair changed back to the brown they had come to know, the tattoo coming from his neck was retracting into its self, and then finally vanished, his eyes were dazed but they were the warm chocolate brown that they should be. Tsukune tried to arise out of his bed but couldn't he was chained to it, he tried to use his youkai to help break them but as he tried he felt the youkai get sapped away from him.

"Why am I chained to this bed? Where is this bed? Why are you all so relieved?" asked a very perplexed Tsukune, and much to his surprise the person who answered was the exorcist, he was usually the hardest person to get information out of.

"Well I think I need to be honest with you boy, the holy lock was a seal for your ghoul side but I had an ulterior motive, I wanted you to tame your ghoul by learning how to control its energy, which you have done but not well enough, but I have temporarily subdued the ghoul in your blood, which means for one week you can take your new holy lock off and have the power of a ghoul, but without the mindless bloodlust drawback." He told him "but when the week is over you need to choose, by that time your ghoul will be back to normal. I give you three choices, the first; stay the way that you have been for almost a year now, I mean to say you will stay a ghoul, the second; you can have your friend Miss Akashiya drain your blood entirely and refill you with vampire blood, turning you into one of her kind, or third; Miss Akashiya injects her blood into you whilst you are in your ghoul state, this will turn you into a vampire/ghoul hybrid, which I must admit has never been seen before, but I believe it could be changed if you get enough blood to turn you into a full vampire. Those are your only three options now, I will tell you now, you are no longer a human being, you are a ghoul, but you can choose, so choose well. One more thing I can create a seal for you no matter which decision you make, just remember you can't be a human ever again" with that he vanished into the air leaving six very speechless teenagers.

Everyone but Moka and Kokoa had left the room, because the two of them were vampires they could talk to Tsukune about it. Tsukune was staring at the wall on the other side of the room, not even thinking just blankly looking, until inner Moka walked over and said.

"**I truly sorry for this Tsukune, I wouldn't have injected you so many times if I knew you would lose your humanity."**

"I don't blame you at all, If you didn't I would have died, so I'm happy, also now I have the opportunity to protect you all." He replied in a monotone voice.

"**Tsukune I want to help you make your choice. As you know we vampires are all immortal so I can give you that, we also have great strength and power, I can give you both, we are the top of the food chain, but we do have our weaknesses, like water, we can't be in or around it, also we are anaemic so you would have to suck blood or drink it, which I know is very much against your nature."**

"Yeah of course, can we talk about this tomorrow I need time to think right now?"

For the next few hours Tsukune lay down considering many things like, if I am not a human what can I do, I know nothing of the youkai world, I can't go back to a human, so what choice do I have.

After a long and difficult attempt to sleep he managed to drift off, but one of his friends didn't, Moka was still awake lying on her bed, she had managed to convince herself that Tsukune hated her and was distraught about losing his humanity. She didn't manage to get any sleep before she saw the sun rise, she spent all night crying and planning her apology, but first she wanted to get Ruby's advice, she waited outside of the chairman's office for two hours before Ruby came, seeing a clearly upset Moka, Ruby went to comfort her they sat and talked about the ordeal for hours until Ruby remembered she had a job, but Moka had gotten the best bit of advice from Ruby, she said to tell him what you want even if it is selfish, Tsukune probably will go with it because he loves to make others happy, but don't guilt trip him into it.

Six days had past, Tsukune hadn't seen any of his friends at all during this time as he told the nurse not to let them in, he needed his time to think, but today he would choose , he knew that the way he was right now was, he wouldn't be able to protect them from Fairy Tale, so he had to choose one of the other two, but it was hard one of them he could be a vampire just like Moka, he could be strong just like her, but he would have to watch all of his friends and family wither and die, the only one who wouldn't was Moka, which wouldn't be too bad, but he really didn't want to see Kurumu and the others die, and what if Moka rejected him, then he would be alone forever, but he couldn't leave her.

He met up with all of his friends to ask their opinions, three of them said that he should turn into a vampire, they were Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, their reasons were because it would get rid of the ghoul in him and they could do with someone else as strong as Moka, because everyone else was well below par. Kokoa said that he shouldn't become a vampire because he would bring disgrace to the name of vampires; she didn't mention that she thought that if he was a vampire her sister would probably end up marrying him. Moka said she would like him to become a vampire, but she told him that it wouldn't be easy, she knew he would be worried about his friends and family dying.

Tsukune knew what he had to do now, he would see the chairman tomorrow and tell him he would become a vampire, it was the only one that had little to no risks. Tsukune's dreams were filled with nightmares of seeing his family and friends leaving life, to be left with only Moka. He awoke with a fright, he noticed that the day was misty and cold, he got changed slowly, he felt that with every step he would take he was walking to his own funeral, but today he would become something great, but ironically the cost was too, he would give up all of his ties to humanity and mortality. The exorcist told them to meet him in the infirmary because for the transition to take place they would need medical facilities and a bed.

Standing outside of his pre-arranged room he could hear talking in a sombre tone, swallowing deeply Tsukune pushed the door open, to reveal all of his friends including Ruby and Gin, and the exorcist, but no doctor or nurse, but the exorcist was probably capable, he thought. He walked over to the exorcist and told him his choice, the exorcist simply smirked and nodded in acknowledge, he beckoned Moka over to him.

"Miss Akashiya, I assume that you don't know what to do, I want you to drain Tsukune of his blood until I tell you otherwise, okay? After that you must wait for a few seconds before filling him up with your own blood, don't worry about not being able to give him enough as you will get enough from Tsukune." He informed her, she looked a bit taken aback but nodded none the less, they went back over to the group to see Tsukune lying in the bed with all sorts of wires and tubes coming out of his neck and arms and chest, also a very happy group of girls who got to help put the wires on his chest and arm, the exorcist told the girls to move aside as they would start.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and apologised in advance for what she would do, but Tsukune dismissed it, he saw Moka starting to cry as she sunk her fangs into his neck, she was drinking his blood it was wonderful, but that wasn't her purpose she would drain his blood to make him into a vampire like her, it made her happy beyond words because she now knew they could be what she had always wanted, but it also tore her apart as she was taking his humanity from him, she was deliberately changing him for no reason other than he was given the option.

"Enough" a voice said abruptly, she raised her head and came back to her senses she couldn't hear beeping from the machines, she assumed this was good, "please inject him now" and she did she was crying even harder now, she could feel her blood leaving her and passing through his clearly visible veins, she was feeling weak but she endured for Tsukune. "That's enough dear" she heard after about 2 minutes, she got up and slumped into a chair next to his bed, she heard the machines beeping.

"What do they mean?" she asked Ruby.

"Well that one is proof that he is alive and it's the one that makes the most noise..." Ruby said

Whatever she had said after she hadn't heard, she had killed Tsukune for no reason other than to make him a vampire, but the machine was beeping, she could hear it, but she killed him how could he be alive, not even vampires blood could cure death once it happens. The exorcist seeing her despair said "it's a miracle isn't it, how humans can overcome any obstacle for the ones they love." Hearing this Moka cheered up a bit but now the thought of love filled her head, how would he feel about her after this was over.

It was midnight everyone had been asleep but one person, he was unconscious, but everyone was unwontedly brought to the world of the awake by a very horrible low, constant beeping, everyone looked at the machine that was making the noise, as if hoping that their anger would cause it to silence, Yukari said that it was the machine that beeped if Tsukune moved, they all looked to see if Tsukune was moving, and what they saw was horrible, Tsukune was moving, but it was more of a flail with the occasional wince of pain, all of his limbs were outstretched and shaking, his wrists were writhing around in unexplainable agony, his head tossed from side to side, they went to hold him down and calm him, only to be stopped by Ruby.

"This is blood poisoning, it happens when a large amount of a supernatural beings blood enters a human and tries to take over, most of the time said human deteriorates into a ghoul but vampires blood should make him a vampire, and Tsukune can't be two ghouls can he" she finished with a chuckle but a look of deep concern was hovering of Tsukune from all the girls, and even Gin.

In the morning the teenagers awoke to see the exorcist standing over Tsukune's bed he was looking down at the bed, there was a young man laying there in a quite sleep, but the boy was covered in broken bits of metal and silver, around his neck there was no longer a holy lock, he looked up at the young man's hair and face, he had silver hair but it had streaks of black in it, there were two streaks, both on the top of his head, he also had a large black tattoo stretched over one side of his face, originating from his neck, his eyes were closed but the exorcist assumed they were very dark red. He looked up at the girls, who all had look's of shock on their faces, and said "well I guess even I make mistakes." And left the room, leaving five very worried and very aroused young girls; all of them except Kokoa were awe struck by this look, Gin look jealous to say the least.

The end of the first instalment

I hope that you all enjoyed this. I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I thought why not try it see how it goes so please give feedback.


	2. Unforeseen Complications

**I really do not own Rosario + Vampire**

**Thanks for the feedback everyone, I will try and make all the chapters longer but it may take a while if I do.**

**Last time**

**there was a young man laying there in a quiet sleep, but the boy was covered in broken bits of metal and silver, around his neck there was no longer a holy lock, he looked up at the young man's hair and face, he had silver hair but it had streaks of black in it, there were two streaks, both on the top of his head, he also had a large black tattoo stretched over one side of his face, originating from his neck, his eyes were closed but the exorcist assumed they were very dark red.**

**No Longer Human – Part 2 – Unforeseen Complications**

After seeing this look of Tsukune's none of his harem could sleep they all just sat there watching him sleep, all of them were smiling they approved of this look, it wasn't just his face that changed, his arms got more muscular, his chest became toned and refined, like a sports player, they didn't check his legs because they didn't think they could control themselves. Moka sat there looking at his peaceful face it made her happy to see him sleep, but this wasn't a vampire look, the hair had black and his ghoul tattoo's were there, unless she did it wrong, but then the chairman said he had made an error not her, but what happened to Tsukune?

"Oh wow, my Tsukune is so sexy look at him." Kurumu said with a grin, normally she would have received a bowling ball to the head, but she didn't all the others were too transfixed on Tsukune.

"Yeah, Moka and me are so lucky to be able to have Tsukune." Yukari said almost shaking with excitement.

"Unfortunately I won't be willing to share my Tsukune with you, I would rather let you freeze." Mizore said looking longingly at Tsukune's new body, she crawled up onto the bed and tried to get under the coverers with Tsukune, but Moka stopped her.

"Tsukune needs rest and getting into bed with my Tsukune is not allowed." Moka told her, this was the only phrase that got everyone's attention, all the girls glared at her.

"Moka we have talked about this and we decided you can't have Tsukune, just because you gave him your blood and made him a vampire, it doesn't mean he is yours so we decided that we will all move in with Tsukune without you." Ruby informed a horrified Moka.

"Well I will stay up all night to make sure you don't do anything" Moka told them.

Despite their attempts after a while all of the girls were fast asleep leaning on Tsukune's bed, the sun was starting to come up outside, for our hero it was to be the beginning of an annoying and boring day of tests and lectures, his eyes slowly flickered open, despite the lack of lighting he could see perfectly clearly, it took him a while to remember where he was and what he was doing, but when he did he noticed that he could smell loads of things, like strong smell of fruits he could also smell stuff that was unlike anything he had ever smelled, it was a calming smell, he sat up in his bed to see all of his friends gathered around his bed, it was a nice feeling to have lots of people concerned about you, he sat there feeling fine, it was a nice thing, he felt like nothing could hurt him, even though he should have lost a lot of blood he felt better than he had in years, he removed two arms from around his legs, and proceeded to get out of bed, he thought of waking up Moka but reconsidered, he ended up just leaving on his own, he walked out of the infirmary and headed to the dorms, his cloths were covered in sweat and blood so he had to get changed.

He opened to door to his room and found a clean t-shirt, it was plain white, and a pair of blue trousers, and a pair of underwear and socks, he took them out to the showers and was stripping down, he went into the shower and turned the water on it was hot, but he soon got used to it, after he was clean he went back to the infirmary, as he opened the door to it, he was greeted by seeing six worried people and one very happy looking red head.

"Hey guys, I am back." Tsukune announced, everyone turned to look at him he still had silver and black hair, his eyes were blood red with black slits in, his hair was soaked still, he couldn't find a hair dryer so he just left it.

"Tsukune are you all right, you're wet, why are you wet?" Moka said vehemently, Tsukune remembered that all vampires had a weakness to water, he had just had a ten minute shower and he wasn't even affected by the water, why would that be?

"Well I just had a shower, in water, and I'm fine I guess." Said a clearly confused Tsukune, he looked at Moka and shrugged, she was shocked but was wondering why he wasn't affected by the water. As soon as the thought crossed her mind the exorcist appeared out of thin air.

"Hello children, Tsukune I have to be honest with you, I did it because I had to, your vampire transformation was finished successfully and in doing so the holy lock I made for your ghoul was shattered, I don't know why this happened but it did, when it shattered it released your ghoulish nature back into you and combined the ghoul and vampire powers, thus making a vampire ghoul hybrid, but all of your blood is vampire blood, so you will have all the positives of being a vampire, including immortality, whilst you have none of the weaknesses, as you know water won't affect you the same as it will Moka, and unfortunately silver won't affect you either so for today you don't need to go to class and instead come to my office soon, also can you come to Moka, I believe Ruby and I will be able to find a solution for your problem." He said in an emotionless voice, and with that he and Ruby vanished, Kurumu looked jealous because Moka and Ruby got to spend the whole day with Tsukune.

Tsukune announced to them all that he was starving so they would go get breakfast, they all agreed except for Gin he said it was the best time to take photos, he then got a beating from Kurumu and Mizore, they then proceeded to walk down into the cafeteria, much to Tsukune's shock everyone was staring at him, not the usual glare from the girls, who considered him to be a womanizer, or the jealous stares from the majority of the male community, they were all looking at him horror struck, for Tsukune who most people a while ago was suspected to be human, was walking at them looking nearly identical to the very essence of power, the personification of nobility, the S-class monster a vampire, but something was off, he wasn't emitting the strong youkai related to vampires, he wasn't emitting anything.

This caused suspicions, one brave third year, who was built like a tank, he had a very strong looking body, he was very muscular around the arms and legs, but he didn't look like a fighter more of a body builder or wannabe tough guy. He went up to Tsukune and said "what's with the get up kid, you want to pretend to be a vampire, well do it in your room." Tsukune looked very confused, what did he mean 'pretend to be a vampire', at that moment Moka tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see a mirror, it was him, was it him he was different, he looked more mature and had dark evil looking eyes, he didn't like his hair he though it made him look like some type of mad scientist, then the fangs, he had two large fangs poking out of his mouth, it was true he was Tsukune the human in disguise or Tsukune the boy who was a ghoul, he was Tsukune a guy who looked like a vampire.

Seeing himself he grew angry, he looked nothing like himself, this rise in anger was notice by everyone as he youkai shot up effortlessly, it was well above most of their powers so the most of them left or just cowered, but the powerfully built third year didn't back down, instead he turned into his true form, he was a golem, most of the people around seemed to think that this was quite intimidating but Tsukune felt beyond confident, there was no way that he could lose to a large pile of rocks. Before the golem could blink he felt a fist smash into his jaw making him fall over, next thing he knew he only saw a foot then it hit him in the jaw, knocking him out.

Tsukune regained his composure and leisurely walked over to the food counter, he asked for a sausage, bacon and egg sandwich and a bottle of water, he got it after about ten seconds, only to notice that he had about five bits of bacon two eggs and three sausages, he didn't complain as he was dying of hunger, the girls joined him at his table when they had their food, Moka had bought two cans of tomato juice, Tsukune noticed this and raised an eyebrow in her direction, she shrugged it off and began drinking them, after a few laughs and a few complaints and a fight over Tsukune's yet to be made babies, both Moka and Tsukune got up and told them that they would be off to see the chairman.

The two of them reached the door to his office, for some reason they both seemed to not want to go inside, it just felt a little bit weird, well as weird as the exorcist was this was different, but none the less Tsukune pushed the door open, at first he thought he was at a séance, there was a large table in the middle of a dark room, the table was a large circle, it had five candles in the middle, he noticed there were five chairs, there were two people in the shadows of the flickering candle light, it was all in all a very eerie scene only to be ruined by a cheerful greeting from Ruby, it completely killed the mood but it was a welcome change, but Moka looked deeply confused, she eventually calmed and asked.

"How come it's so dark in here, vampires have the best eyesight of all beings and I can't see a thing?" she said sounding mildly ashamed

"Good point, I'm glad somebody noticed my new candles, they were a gift from someone, they produce the smallest bit of light to the area around it but provides absolute darkness for anywhere outside of the area, yet another completely failed idea, it was intended for thieves to use, but they couldn't see where they were going so I got them, lucky huh?" he announced to two very bored looking teenagers, he then turned to look at Ruby, who clear didn't pay any attention to him. "Maybe I'm getting to old for this." He muttered under a sigh.

"Please you two take a seat while we wait for our guests, the bus driver is nearly late, that's a first, Ruby could you bring three glasses of tomato juice, one of ice tea and one of vinegar it seems I have grown quite fond of it." Ruby left without compliant, "Moka my guest requests that for the duration of this meeting you remain unsealed, so if you would Tsukune." He complied and next thing he knew inner Moka was in front of him, "well I'm sure you have both met before." The exorcist said as he noticed Moka eying up the new Tsukune.

Two loud knocks on the door alerted the occupants of the room, the exorcist walked over to the door, he opened it but he walked through before they could see the guests. "Please don't kill the boy, he isn't exactly dispensable, and I believe that she wouldn't approve of that by the look in her eyes, also she was unsealed for the time being." The exorcist said to the unfamiliar guest, he then turned to the bus driver, "you were nearly late, how come? Don't tell me your getting old." He mocked, but was answered by a creepy grin.

The three men walked into the room, they looked around and noticed the table and saw two people sitting down chatting, and the bus driver chuckled, "When are they getting married?" he said jokingly, but was hit over the head by the unfamiliar man, then the three of them took seats around the table, they were about to introduce the guest, when they were interrupted by Moka.

"**Daddy, what are you doing here?" **she said in a tone that showed panic, Tsukune noticed this and thought this was not a man you would anger and get away with it, he looked at the man, his hair was a metallic silver colour that seemed to reflect the candle light a bit, his eyes were a light shade of crimson, he had a young face of no more than thirty-five, he guessed, when in reality he was closer to three-hundred-and-fifty, he saw Moka's father look at him, he noticed his eyes glared at him for a second then he spoke

"I am here as a request from the exorcist, it involves him." He said nodding in Tsukune's direction, "Boy I will have you know that I am doing this for two reasons, first I owe the chairman a favour, and also I don't want you running wild and hurting one of my daughters, so they are the only reasons I am letting you come to my home and train." He said in a serious tone, the news had made Moka gasp, Tsukune looked at her, her expression proved that this was a blessing and a curse wrapped into one, "and Moka you will come to because I haven't seen you properly for so long" he continued in a kind warm tone that was a complete contrast of his image.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to show Ruby bringing in their drinks, she handed them out and ran off silently. "First off Tsukune, I believe that you are unfamiliar with the power you now have, as it is entirely different to what you are used to, that is why I have requested you to be trained by Lord Akashiya for a while, I think you will find in him a great teacher and a fierce ally, both you and Miss Akashiya will be excused from class for at least one month, also boy don't screw this up, many people would sell their children for a chance to be trained by a Dark Lord." The exorcist said, it had just dawned on Tsukune that he was in a room with all three of the Dark Lords, and he was friendly with two of them, was this luck or fate's cruel ongoing joke with him.

"I would like to discuss how we are going to do this, bus driver I want you to block all entering and leaving the Akashiya castle when they arrive, I also want you all to teleport there, I would much rather not have the entire school gawping and knowing where you two are, unfortunately boy, I can't make a seal for you yet, but when I next see you I will have one." He said to the other four people. "Also despite him being a Dark Lord, he is actually a doting father, so I suggest that you repress any urges about his daughter." He whispered into Tsukune's ear, leaving a bewildered Tsukune, who was now showing off an impure blush.

"I assume this meeting is over, because I would quite like to get home and have a real drink." Akashiya said while finishing off his tomato juice, he blew out the candles in the middle of the table, "stupid idea really," he then held Moka with one arm in a warm hug, and put a single finger on Tsukune's shoulder.

"**Have fun kids, DON'T KILL HIM AKASHIYA" **both the exorcist and bus driver bellowed as the three vanished into thin air, the bus driver pulled out a map, he located an area labelled Castle Akashiya, he then pulled out his bus keys, he drew a circle around the outskirts of the area, he pulled the keys away, where they had been now was a thin grey line, which meant a magical barrier that prevented entry or exit.

Tsukune felt like he lost all of his limbs, it was strange that feeling was completely new, it wasn't pain, it was discomfort but there was no part of his body that he could feel that was uncomfortable, but as soon as he had felt it, it had left him, his feet hit a soft surface and he looked down, as he did the area came into view there was a small flower patch, it had all types of flower with many different colours and smells, next to that there was a single massive tree it towered over three-hundred feet tall, the trees branches were long and thick it was a perfect place for a picnic he thought, he even considered to ask Moka one day if she wanted but he quickly remembered the warning he had received from the exorcist and put that thought to the back of his head.

"Moka, I will warn you now, both of your older sisters are home, and so is your mother, we got back together after you went back to school this summer, I had to swallow my pride so much." her father told her, Moka looked positively ecstatic about this news, he then turned to Tsukune, "no matter what anyone says, you are not here for a vacation." He nodded, turning around he saw the castle he would be staying in, it was magnificent it looked perfect, it was massive probably the same size as the academy, it was three stories high except for the centre it rose another two stories above the rest, it was a typical Japanese castle, all of the roofs were covered in a thin layer of snow, Lord Akashiya saw the awe struck look in his eyes and noted that he had two good points, obedience and good taste.

From inside the house a voice called "They're back, mother, sister, they are back, I can feel them its dad and little Moka and another who doesn't have much of a youkai, oh well little Moka's home, yeah, it will be so fun." Three women rushed to the front door and made sure that they all looked good, they hadn't seen Moka for a while and they had a guest who went to her school, so they put one and one together and agreed Moka finally had a boyfriend.

Moka was smiling as she Tsukune and her father walked towards the door, Tsukune never saw inner Moka like this before so she must really love her family, her father walked further ahead and reached the door first and knocked, Tsukune and Moka stopped behind him and looked at the door, it was massive and clearly very heavy and old, within seconds the door flew open to reveal a beautiful young woman with long silver hair slightly tanned skin and a long red dress, that really showed off her body.

"Moka it's so good to see you again." She said running at her younger sister she planted a wet kiss on each of her cheeks and looked up at her guest, "Tsukune is that you?" he nodded only to receive a strong hug from the woman he knew as Kahlua Shuzen the top assassin of her family, he was taken aback by her display of emotions as last time they met she tried to kill them all, apparently his confusion looked like glee and he received a slap from Moka that surprisingly didn't hurt, Kahlua pulled away looking happy, she slipped back inside the house revealing two other women.

The first looked young, she had a very pretty face and looked a lot like inner Moka did, but something else was there, she had a look of tiredness, but this vanished with her smile, which was stunning, she also had shoulder length silver hair, she wasn't that tall probably a bit taller than Moka but her body was a lot more different she had large breasts that were covered by an expensive looking dress that ended halfway up her chest, it was short enough so that he could see her legs, they were long and not a single hair on them, they were elegantly pale like the rest of her, it seemed that she could easily been a professional model, but she gave the impression of much more importance.

The other woman looked a few years older than the last, he would have guessed at early thirties, her face was pretty but dignified; she had more of a subtle mature beauty about her than the other girls he could see, she had long silver hair too but it was tied back in a bun, she was the same height as the last girl, her body again was nearly perfect her waist was slim along with her legs but her chest was the same size as Moka's, she was wearing a more suitable dress than the last, it was a turquoise dress that seemed to hold its self very close to her skin, it went all the way up to her shoulders, and ended at her shins, she gave the impression of a woman you couldn't talk to easily.

Before Tsukune could even move he was being grabbed by both women and examined they saw his hair and tattoo and shrieked, they rounded on Moka, not letting go of Tsukune, "Moka my dear little sister." The first woman said "What the hell is this, are you serious, I gave you lessons on how to find a good mate and he is most certainly not a good mate, he is very obviously weak, and he's clearly not rich considering what he's wearing, and what's with his hair, is he some kind of Goth?" she finished.

"Daughter I must disapprove of your boyfriend he is clearly a weak link, and I don't want any weak grandchildren, but I must say his smell is quite captivating." Said the second woman, sniffing at a very confused/embarrassed/uncomfortable looking Tsukune, "I don't care if he's good in bed, I won't allow him."

Moka, who looked a mixture of mortified and amused, said **"I and Tsukune are not at that point yet, mother, and I will have you know that he isn't weak in the slightest, also I think that you should stop calling him my boyfriend, I think father might burst a blood vessel."** It was true he was very evidently pissed off and unfortunately it was at Tsukune.

The women let him go, instantly he darted away from Moka's father, the second of the women was introducing them, "this is my eldest daughter, Suzuko Akashiya, and I am Moka's mother, Elda Akashiya, and I believe you have met Kahlua, I dare ask where from."

"**We met her in the snow village."** Moka replied

"She came back from there with a lot of internal injuries; you didn't happen to see who did it, Kahlua was so ashamed." Elda she asked.

"**Well it was actually me."** Moka admitted

Her mother looked a bit too happy, Moka's father told Moka to show Tsukune around and teach him the rules of the house, when they had left he turned to his wife and took her to an empty room.

"Elda I must tell you a few things about that boy, he can take off Moka's seal, I trust you know what it means, also he was a human, who was turned into a ghoul by our daughter, but he was saved by the exorcist, and he recently attempted to become a vampire by the instruction of the exorcist, but it hit a hitch and he was turned into a vampire/ghoul hybrid, he has none of our weaknesses but all of the strength, but the downside is his strength is new to him so I need to train him, it is safe to say he could become a formidable son-in-law, and a great asset to the Akashiya family." He informed her

"Well it would sound like you have a plan, but just remember not to act yet I need to see if he is worthy, if he is you can go ahead with your plan." She placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, and dragged him upstairs.

Moka was showing Tsukune everywhere in the house except for the bedroom's, she loved how impressed he was with everything, he walked around with his mouth almost always open, she asked what he thought of her parents.

"Well they seem to care in their own ways, a quick question, what did you mean when you said we weren't like that yet?" Tsukune said shyly, only to receive a stuck out tongue from Moka and a firm refusal to answer, she showed him where his bedroom would be, then she went to hers, leaving Tsukune to his thoughts.

_**Well that's where I leave this chapter off in the next one; there will be Tsukune's training and a few guests for them to play with. I hope you all enjoyed this.**_


	3. One Hell of a Day

Disclaimer I honestly don't own Rosario + Vampire

No Longer Human – One Hell of a Day

Tsukune was sitting on the king size bed in his room, he was a bit overwhelmed, he had just met Moka's parents, they seemed nice enough, but it would appear that they had the wrong impression of their relationship, but then again Moka said they were not there yet, that meant that they would be together at sometime, so Tsukune vowed to himself, that he would make sure her parents knew what he could do and that he would look after their daughter, but they were all vampires, if they found out he was a human then he would surely be killed, so he had to think of a believe able story.

A loud knocking door alerted him, he had been thinking about what might impress a family of vampires, every conclusion he made seemed to revolve around his strength, his personality he assumed that it didn't really matter, inner Moka to him seemed to be about perfection and power other than caring about personal traits. He opened his door to see a bat floating in the air, he escorted him to the dining room; inside it was amazing, it wasn't a traditional castles dining room with a table the length of a plane, it was practical and well fitted, and at the table he saw six chairs, one for everyone.

Tsukune was sitting on the chair the bat he led him to, he was wearing his plain white t-shirt and blue trousers, as soon as the rest of the household came in he felt like dirt, first Moka came in, she was wearing a stunning black dress that illuminated each of her curves, next to come were Kahlua and Suzuko, both wearing identical cocktail dresses, both dark red with a slit up one up the sides to show off a bit of flesh, then both of Moka's parents came in, her father was wearing a plain grey dining suit, her mother wore a black top which was tight around the chest, and a red leather skirt.

They all sat down at the table, Moka was sat opposite him, and Kahlua was sat next to him; fluttering her eyelashes at him, Suzuko was sat next to Moka; she wasn't taking her eyes off Tsukune, both of Moka's parents sat at the end of the table, with a click of his fingers Moka's father summoned the food, it was a banquet fit for royalty, Tsukune thought that this must be normal for Moka, there was most types of meat and even a few types he had never seen before, everyone had a glass in front of them, Tsukune noticed one of the bat servants flying around the table filling the glasses up with a red liquid, he assumed it to be wine, but of course it wasn't, Tsukune took a sip from his glass, it was a strange taste but it was really good, he could feel it flowing through him, it was warming him up, it was the thing that he had been longing for ever since he turned into a ghoul, it was perfect for him.

"What is this drink it's amazing?" Asked Tsukune, both Kahlua and Suzuko dropped their glasses in astonishment; Moka gasped and tried to explain but was cut off by her mother.

"Well I take it you have never drank blood before then."

"What bl...blood no I cant say I have..." he replied before stopping himself, he knew that if he was a vampire he would have drank blood at least once to survive.

"Don't worry boy we know of your circumstance, and we are going to help you get accustom to being a vampire."

"What Circumstances mother?" Suzuko asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well as you know darling when we inject our blood into a lower being they can turn into one of us, well Tsukune got the rough deal, he WAS a human who was injected by our little Moka's blood to save his life, ah so romantic anyway, he turned into a ghoul after a while and was sealed, then two days ago he got turned into a vampire, but something went wrong and now he's the first vampire ghoul hybrid ever to exist, but in essence he's a vampire." She replied in defence of Tsukune.

"We will discuss this later mother, but for now I believe that werewolf steak has my name on it." Suzuko said reaching for a steak that was hairy, every few minutes she would glare at Tsukune, she wasn't the only one everyone was watching him at separate intervals, each of them judging him, Tsukune was trying to cut his steak, but no matter how much he tried his knife wouldn't cut into it, he was losing patience quickly, he ended up putting all of his force into it, a huge amount of youki flared up around him but it went almost instantly, he cut through his steak but he also went a bit too far and accidentally cut into his chest, it caused a fairly large amount of blood to spray out onto the table, but the wound heal almost instantly, every female at the table smelled the blood, unfortunately for Tsukune they all had the same reaction to Moka, after getting all that had sprayed off the table Kahlua pinned Tsukune down and sunk her fangs into his neck, only to be kicked off by Suzuko, who tried to dig into his wrist, but was halted by her mother who started to drag Tsukune off to a different room, seeing the Moka went berserk she grabbed Tsukune from her mother forcing her to fall over, and dragged him out of the dining room by his bottom lip.

"**TSUKUNE, understand this, I am the ONLY vampire who will ever feed off you. OKAY." **Moka bellowed causing Tsukune to shake in fear, Moka obviously saw this as a sign of rebellion, **"You do understand don't you Tsukune or do I need to show you?"** he shook his head and pleaded for forgiveness, Moka merely laughed it off, **"good now give me your blood or else I will take it."** He being a very Moka-fearing man allowed her access to his neck, she took more than usual, he assumed that she was just showing him his place; she drank until he passed out, **"your blood seems to get better every taste I get."**

She dragged him back into the dining room and got one of the family servants to refill his blood level, she then walked over to her family and told them all that Tsukune's blood was hers alone, her mother and Kahlua were going on about how romantic it was, but Suzuko looked disappointed at the idea that she wouldn't get any of his blood.

After the meal Tsukune was escorted back upstairs to his bedroom while Moka and her family discussed him, Moka told them the stories of how he became a ghoul and all the others but her sisters were asking why she would give her blood to a human, Moka tried to avoid this question but she knew there was only one answer, she couldn't live with out him for many reasons, she did love him and now she could love him, but if it weren't for him she wouldn't have seen the day light or felt a calm breeze for three years, she also owed her life to him for the amount of the time he saved hers, although she would never admit this to him, and that's what she told her family.

"What about that succubus whore, the stalking snow girl and the two perverted witches what will you do about them?" her mother questioned

"**Probably nothing, I mean I will have to share him with the sealed me, so what difference will a few other women do, and anyway I know how they all feel so I cant refuse them, can I?" **she replied seriously.

"Well I am all for it, that Tsukune is one lucky boy." Moka's father said

"Well I want to see if he is stable, if he is you can have him, if not I will kill him." Elda informed her daughter; she clearly didn't want her to kill him but nodded none the less.

"Can you share him with your sisters?" Kahlua asked but was firmly refused by Moka, "but I want to play with Tsukune too" she said like a child who wanted a new toy, when Moka refused again, a single tear fell from Kahlua's cheek, much to everyone's fear, but as soon as it fell, Moka's father had rendered her unconscious.

"But our house in the noblest of all, how can we let Moka be with an abomination like him?" Suzuko said, as soon as she did she got a slap from Moka.

"**He is not an abomination he is a good man, and my soon to be husband, if I ever hear you talk about him like that I will make a corpse out of you."** Moka warned as she stormed out of the room and to her bedroom.

Tsukune had been informed to get up at six in the morning and meet Lord Akashiya in their training room, he was looking forward to training but at the same time he was very worried about it as he knew that Moka's father could kill him without breaking a sweat, he was also told that the rest of the family would be watching the events, so he had to look good in front of them. He got to sleep easier than he thought despite the fact he was worried about every possible out come for tomorrow, when the morning came, he went down into the kitchen he was the only one there, the clock said it was five-thirty, he requested a sandwich and he got one instantly, he rushed down to the room he was show yesterday.

When he entered the room he saw the three sisters sitting on a sofa with a blanket covering them, they looked very warm and comfortable, and very enticing somewhere in his head a voice was saying snuggle in with them, but he couldn't if he valued his life, Elda was watching from the side of the room where no one was near, he looked to the centre of the room, he saw Moka's father setting up what appeared to be training stations, there was a single object place on the first few tables, the others had either weapons or shields. He walked over to the table numbered one.

"This one is really simple it's just a test of healing time, don't move it won't hurt." Lord Akashiya said as he picked up the knife on the table, he place Tsukune's hand down on the table and stabbed right through his palm, the shock of what had just happened seemed to hurt more that the wound, in fact the hole in his hand didn't hurt at all, he looked down at his palm there was only blood no wound, he could even move all of his fingers, "Recovery time is instant, well im impressed boy." Then he was dragged of to the next one.

The station numbered two was only a set of scales, but they were of course not scales, "This is a test to see how much your limit of weight lifting is, this device is magic it can be lifted unless you use a counter spell, so please give it your all." Tsukune looked at the device he couldn't find a good place to get a good grip on, but he ended up above it pulling it, he was getting really annoyed he was told it wouldn't be able to be lifted but it was infuriating that he couldn't, after about two minutes he was beckoned down by Lord Akashiya, who checked the max he reached "fifteen tonnes, quite good for a boy your age, could be better I guess."

The third station was a black sheet on the floor there was a similar sheet about seven feet above that one, "this is a reaction time test, every inch of the sheet is rigged with sensors so is the one above, when you touch a sensor a paint ball will fall from the other sheet from where ever you touched, so you have to stay in there for two minutes and see how many times you got hit." He understood what to do but it seem like it would be impossible, as soon as he stepped onto the sheet he ducked and span around into the middle of the sheet, after every step he took his instincts told him to move as far away as he could, he had avoided everything until he lost his footing and stumbled causing him to get hit twice, after what felt like a hour he was told to stop, he did and so did the balls, he was being inspected by Moka's father, "you got hit six times, that's good don't worry, so onto the sparing station."

At this station there was two of every weapon he knew of, expected Tsukune didn't know much about these weapons so he picked up a long sword, despite not having a clue how to use it, Moka's father picked up a heavy looking broadsword, Tsukune was taking wild swipes at him with the sword but they were all being blocked easily so Tsukune gave up on sweeping with the blade, instead he tried to do stabs, this amused Akashiya, he lunged forward and disarmed Tsukune in a neat swish of his blade, "well that was fun definitely never held a sword before, have you boy?" Tsukune nodded and grinned, he walked over to the next station.

Tsukune was told to put a suit of armour on, he did he found it was hard to move in and very hot, Moka's father also had a suit of armour on, they stood facing each other, "here we will spar wearing these, we wont stop until one of us has no armour left on." They both lunged at each other, fists raised they both hit each other in the head knocking off their head protection, Tsukune aimed a kick at Akashiya's shins, it hit them and removed them, but as his kick hit he was struck on the shoulder causing the armour on he left arm to fall to the floor, after a while both were down to chest plates, Akashiya wasn't going easy on Tsukune, and he knew it, but Tsukune was keeping up with everyone of his attacks and even blocking them but he couldn't make an attack, he ended up getting kicked in the chest and losing his last piece of armour, both of them were panting by the end of the fight, "well done I wouldn't have expected you to be that good at fighting."

"As you have noticed boy, or I hope you have, your youkai doesn't respond to how it used to now it works with anger, confidence, pride and a certain want for pain, if you can use these to your advantage you can use your youkai to the maximum potential, if not you can only use it through instinct, I will teach you to find your emotions and hone them into your weapon, so now the real training starts, its going to be hell."

After a painful both physically and mentally session both males left the training room and rejoined the females, who had been out shopping, Tsukune and Moka went to go look around and talk about his training, Moka's parents went to talk about his training also, they made sure they were out of ear shot until they started.

"He is incredible, not only did he beat all of my records of the stations from before I became a Dark Lord but he was putting me on the ropes in fighting, his power is far greater than any of our daughters, best of all he is completely in control of his power, after just one session he is capable of doing nearly anything I can except for magic." Lord Akashiya said with a small hint of pride in his voice, this made his wife smile.

"So I guess you have made your choice then? I guess I will be hearing this plan you have for my daughter." Elda replied.

"Well I cant hide it from you any longer, well I intend to get him to confess his intentions about my daughter, and we he does we will welcome him into our family, then he must marry Moka, knowingly or not, then they must have a few childeren, to somewhat anchor him to her, then he will become my apprentice, that's my plan, think about it darling we will have grandchildren that will surpass even us."

"That's the plan? I would have expected a real plan not just a silly little guide, but oh well I guess it would be better to wait until they finish school before the whole pregnancy thing."

"Well she might want a child sooner, I remember how you were, broke my hips thirty times in two days, I'm surprised we both made it through together, but I will increase the training I put on the boy, he become great, as soon as possible." Lord Akashiya said, putting an end to their conversation by imitating his own baby-making.

Moka and Tsukune were both walking around the gardens, Tsukune wasn't used to smelling everything around him, but he could now and it was great, he could smell the healthy flowers from the dying ones, he could even smell Moka's happiness, he looked up into her eyes, hers quickly found interest in something on the floor, this made Tsukune chuckle, he knew this Moka was very physically strong and good at keeping distant but he was seeing her act more and more like outer Moka the longer her seal was kept off.

"Hey Moka, I have been wondering, vampires don't like people lower than them, or people of mixed bloods, right? Well then why does your family appear to be kind to me?" Tsukune asked, this had been playing on his mind for a long time.

"**it is really three things, one you are now very powerful, and its more than likely that father would want to abuse that, two there are my feelings for you, my parents wouldn't want to see me hurt, and lastly the exorcist asked father a favour, and my dad wouldn't make a promise he couldn't keep."** Moka replied in a very matter of fact way, she noticed Tsukune looked a bit confused for a second, but as soon as it came it was replaced with complete joy, the only thing going through his mind was, 'she just confessed, didn't she, yes she did, she must have.' His thoughts were apparent on his face, he soon changed so that he looked relieved rather than manically happy, he then went on to discuss his training with her father, she was surprised to hear that he could keep up with, when she saw her father fight it was all a blur to her, she paid him a compliment at this, but Tsukune shrugged it off and changed subjects.

Moka had decided to show off some of her new outfits to him, she judged how good they looked on which shade of red he went and on one occasion a fountain of blood proved a good mark of comparison, she accidental stumbled out of her room in just her underwear, seeing this made Tsukune faint, much to Moka's annoyance, she wouldn't have minded if he had a bit of backbone but no he was just Tsukune, too damn innocent for his own good, but not if she had any say in this matter, but she still put him on her bed to rest, she went into her bathroom and had a shower, after thoroughly washing herself down she got out and dried off, just in her towel she climbed into her bed next to Tsukune, she put her head on his chest, one of her hands was wrapped around his chest and rested on his ribs, the other slid down his back and onto his buttocks, Moka gave it a gentle squeeze, happy with what she felt was left her hand there, as she was falling asleep she was purring to the sound of his and her completely identical heartbeats.

They were both awaken by a horrified roar, the source of which was standing at the door, it was Moka's father, at first Tsukune had no idea why he looked so angry, was he naked? No he could feel his clothes, but he could also feel something else, he looked down and saw a worried looking Moka in just a towel, confusion of the utter absurdity of the scene he was involved in was about to sink in but before it did he found himself pinned against the wall by Moka's father.

"You dare take advantage of my daughter before I give you my blessing, eh boy? I will give your head to your parents if you did." He roared

"Well... sir I'm not..."

"**SHUT UP BOY**, I have had enough of your insolence, daughter what happened? He forced himself onto you didn't he I knew it I will rip him apart."

"**Daddy, please hear me out, he passed out after your training when we were in here, so I put him into my bed, then I went and took a shower and snuggled in with him for a mid afternoon nap, to my knowledge we are not at any fault." **Moka told her father, leaving him very little room to argue.

"Fine I trust you, dinner will be served in a short time I suggest you both get ready." He said before walking off in a mood, he hated not being able to get his way, but he just couldn't bring himself round to arguing with his precious daughters.

After a while they both made their way into the dinning hall, when they entered they noticed a very unhappy looking male in the corner, they also noticed three very happy women, each one of them looked ready to burst with excitement, when everyone was sat around the table, Moka's mother started to make an announcement.

"Tsukune, we of the Akashiya family, grant you our blessing, we believe that you are the one who will love our daughter more than no other, and for that if you want her hand in marriage you have our support."

With that Tsukune was a fierce shade of red, Moka was trying to hide a smile, but ultimately showed the outward signs of being happy, both of the older sisters looked happy for Moka, but they both looked longingly at Tsukune, he noticed that Moka's father looked very upset, he assumed that was because he had just lost his daughter, he ran over to Moka and hugged her.

Thorough the dinner, all the vampires would talk about was how long before the wedding and how many kids they would have, each time they asked him he could only chuckle and shrug because he knew he wasn't ready for such a commitment, he also didn't dare think what inner Moka would do if he even tried to make love to her, but then again she did snuggle up in bed with him, what does that mean, also she did say that she had feelings for him, but maybe she meant that she wouldn't like him to be hurt, well whatever was going on he didn't understand.

Lord Akashiya announced to Tsukune that he would be taking him to a special training area for a few weeks the next day, he was told that this was where he did all of his training before becoming one of the three strongest beings alive, to say Tsukune was excited was true but he would also miss Moka, but he was shocked when he was dismissed from the dinner table and told to enjoy his last night there, it was finished with a playful wink that insinuated something that he had dreamed about for years.

He dismissed this as just a joke but prayed that it wasn't, that would be a great way to leave. He walked to his room and packed all of his borrowed training clothes and supplies and put them into a large bag, he sat down on the edge of his bed wondering about everything that was happening, so much had changed in a few weeks, it was outstanding think that two weeks ago he was training with Moka to become stronger, and now he was stronger but he was learning how to use it and access his strength on whim, he was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door, as he opened it, he saw it was Moka, still unsealed, he had to admit spending time around this Moka was fun, she too was beautiful but she had a mature beauty that even Kurumu would be jealous of.

Tsukune invited her in and she accepted, they were both sitting down on the end of his bed just talking, they were mostly talking about what they had been through, but soon the conversation turned to her families attitude, Moka had just previously asked them about their behaviour, and received a honest and shocking truth, Tsukune asked if they were serious earlier.

**"Yes Tsukune it would appear so, don't hate me but I have to tell you, they seem to think that its acceptable to force us together, and force us to have children as they would be strong, not that I would mind, I mean now that we can be together I kind of hoped that we could start being, well you know."**

"Moka, I would love to be with you, I have loved you since... since I first saw you... but I am afraid I cant be with you, you see I know how the others feel and I really don't want to hurt them, and I don't want you to either, but I just really love all of you so much that it hurts to not see one of you for a while, but I fell in love with you first."

**"Tsukune I know that, and that is why I have a plan but please just for tonight let us be together, I fear that I won't see you for a while."**

Tsukune feeling her need for his affection grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him, her face was right in front of his, they could both feel each others breaths getting heavier and quicker, she made the first move and pressed her lips against his, she had been wanting this for a long time, and now that she had it she felt like she would just melt in his arms, she pulled away, only to have Tsukune kiss her this time, he even forced his tongue into her mouth, he was being so forceful she just had to submit to his every will, even though her pride was screaming at her to force him to receive the kiss, she was to happy to care about it, never in her life had she been so happy, and it was all because of this one man, who a while ago was a weak human who managed to do so much more than he should have been physically able to do, but this had made her fall in love with him.

When his hand slipped from her shoulder down to her hip, he half expected to be struck, but instead he found her climbing on top of him and forcing him to lay on the bed, he could only agree, he really didn't want to upset her, she forced his t-shirt off of him, to reveal his chest, she loved it he was well toned and even had scars, the scars were mostly of when he was protecting her from danger, she felt her self warm up just by touching them, Tsukune was more than ready, actually it was hurting a bit, he managed to force Moka's blouse off to reveal a sight that he didn't expect, she didn't wear a bra, so he got a full view of his soon to be lovers chest, seeing his gleeful reaction forced Moka to up her efforts, she ended up pulling down his trousers, she was a bit surprised when he at the same time undid her skirt, to reveal a pair of very enticing underwear, but they were soon removed as were his, they both noticed that they were naked, with the other on top or below them.

They were both ready, they had been waiting for this day too long to let this pass, she felt Tsukune force her down so she was laying down, then she felt him against her, she nearly cried in happiness but held it in, Tsukune went for a full on kiss and then they both spent the best night of their young lives together, they both could have swore they were in heaven if it wasn't for the fact that they were alive. After enjoying every inch of each other they fell asleep in each others arms, they were to have the best night's sleep they had even had, little did they know that a small event had taken place in Moka's womb.

Okay this is the end of this chapter, a few things, I don't think I will do full lemony goodness just a bit of zest, also I like to say thanks for reading and please give feedback so that I can make this story better for ya'll, also I will bring the newspaper club and parents into the next chapter, and I need help with names for: Moka's father, Tsukune's father, Kurumu's father, Mizore's father, both of Yukari's parents, and Kokoa's mother, so please give me some names, because I cant think of any.


	4. That’s Unexpected

Disclaimer I honestly don't own Rosario + Vampire

No Longer Human – Part 4 – That's Unexpected

It had been a week since he had left Moka's house, it was a quick week Tsukune thought to himself, unfortunately the reasons behind that were not to be desired, he was being trained by Moka's father; not just combat, he was being taught how to read and write the vampire language, no body still spoke it but he would read it he was told. He was also shown how to behave in the youkai world; which was quite simple, he was better than everyone so he had no rules, but he should still have his common sense, Moka's father informed him that a boy with his power was equivalent to royalty which Tsukune was quite surprised to hear, he had quite literally went from being a powerless human who was the bottom of the food chain, to a powerful monster that had no real equals and his power was supposed to be similar to adult vampires of only the most royal bloodline.

He was lucky that he was a 'vampire' because after every combat training session he would go to bed with his entire body broken and beaten, but much to his displeasure only to be in perfect condition in the morning, which Moka's father noted meant that he should be more brutal to Tsukune. Tsukune also didn't have peaceful nights, but that was for a better reason; in the past his dreams would all involve Moka without fail, very rarely indecent dreams, on his first night away from her he had an erotic dream about her, which he couldn't get off his mind for that day, and the next night without fail he dreamed of inner Moka, this time in a more powerless manner, which haunted his conscience as he was with her father 24/7. The next nights didn't improved but did differ, he had dreamed of Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and even Kokoa all in provocative dreams that left his gasping for more, but the worst came that night, it was absolutely wrong, he had encountered his cousin Kyouko in his dreams, and it followed the same way as the previous ones, even worse was when he woke up he saw that his 'delicate area' had awoken before him.

These dreams were different from normal, he could remember them as if they were real, not to Tsukune's knowledge the persons in question had the same dream the same night as him, it was lucky Tsukune didn't know as none of them were to worried about it, it just seemed like a natural occurrence of the night, a bit like waking up in a different position to when they went to bed.

Tsukune was happy with his progress, according to Moka's father he had the knowledge of a typical seventeen year old vampire, but he wasn't happy with this he was forced to know as much as Moka was taught.

"We must be more knowledgeable than our women boy, otherwise they will belittle you, well not my little princess but the others I have heard about I wouldn't be surprised if the tried to force you into something questionable." Lord Akashiya told Tsukune, little did Tsukune know but Moka's father had always wanted a son but he was 'cursed' with four daughters, who he still loved more than anything but he still had to have an heir to his legacy.

After the first week Tsukune spoke up about something that had been playing on his mind for a while. "How long will we be staying here?"

"Until I am happy with your results, so I expect it to be around three months more or less."

"What! Three months is ages I don't think I can."

"I did when I was training, for exactly three months, which is the gestation period for youkai babies, ironically when I left for here I was leaving an unknown to me pregnant Elda behind, when I got back I was beaten within an inch of my life, and became a father and head of the house, as you know we vampires seem to give our heir everything when we become grandparents and the lord knows how im still enjoying my youth."

For some reason Tsukune felt a pang of guilt, but he shook it off. "Sir how do vampires know if their pregnant?" Tsukune asked out of curiosity and also his instincts told him it was important.

"Oh its simple, after about a week the mother will require the blood of the father on a frequent basis, probably twice a day, also the mother will radiate two youkai one her the other the babies." He said in reply, Tsukune took note of this and made sure to remember this for when he planned to be a parent, although he would have to get married first and get a good job, he just realised how good it was to be young and have no worries.

One of the Akashiya servants had entered the room announcing that he had an urgent message for Tsukune; he read it out to him.

"Miss Moka Akashiya has hereby requested your immediate return as she is requiring a frequent blood supply from you, also she would like you to know she is also very happy."

Both Tsukune and Lord Akashiya were staring at the servant with widened eyes and paled faces, the conversation they had just enjoyed as a man to man bonding session for later life was completely necessary, both of them knew what it had meant, for Tsukune it was the end of his youth and maybe life depending on how the parents of both parties took the news.

In fact he still wasn't even sure if he and Moka were going out or not, but he was sure that they must be after what they did, but what of his parents they didn't know Moka was a vampire or his girlfriend, or even that he was now no longer human, and now he needed to get married and get a job, but he was still learning about the youkai world, he would also need a place to live he really didn't want to freeload of his in-laws.

For Lord Akashiya it would mean he would lose his life as a dark lord and even as a father, he would be an grandfather, how depressing im only a few hundred years old he told himself, he knew that this boy was not ready to take over for him yet, although he could still teach him the things that he needed to know.

"Get ready boy we're leaving."

Meanwhile in the human world, in a small sub-urban part of town a very mysterious looking man was walking towards a house, he knocked loudly and was greeted by a beautiful young woman.

"Mrs Aono I assume?" he asked

"Yes, and what business do you have here?" She asked trying not to sound too rude

"Well if you wish to ensure your son's safety you will come with me."

It didn't sound like a threat but it was intimidating, she stared into his glowing unblinking eyes and simply nodded, they walked off round the block and stopped off at a nearby house, again he knocked on the door, this time it revealed Kyouko she looked at the man and recognised him as the youkai academy bus driver, he then beckoned for her to follow, she did walking side by side with her aunt they turned a corner and were met by a group of about twelve people who all looked odd and out of place.

Whilst Tsukune's week had gone by quickly Moka's hadn't, the first day of his absence was simply boring although she still had her memories to keep her company, she did miss him but she could live without him for a short amount of time, or so she thought. After every day she was getting weaker, she had gotten to the point of being addicted to his blood; it was so severe that she wouldn't receive any nourishment from the blood bags or even replacements.

The day earlier she was feeling very weak it was almost something was feeding off her, but she didn't want to raise alarm and grovel for help so she just rode it out and remained silent about her issue, but she had noticed a lot of looks from her family, her mother always seemed to be overly pleased to see her, Kahlua looked a little bit jealous of her for some reason, but Suzuko seemed down heartened as if she had just lost her favourite toy.

Moka couldn't keep up her strong façade any longer she had to collapse into her bed, she was there for a short time before her mother came in and suggested making Tsukune come back for her sake, Moka could only weakly nod, so her mother went and requested that Tsukune return home instantly, she knew how much he cared for her, it was obvious most people wouldn't risk death for a vampires well being let alone it being a fragile human doing it.

A loud hammering on the large front doors sounded, the doors opened to reveal a severely angry Lord Akashiya and a beaten into a pulp Tsukune, Tsukune was being held by his soon to be father-in-law but it was a hostile moment, he was carried up into Moka's bed room, he saw her in her bed laying there covered in sweat and shivering, it looked like she was going cold turkey, Tsukune found himself being launched onto her bed, only to see Moka's fangs drawn out at him.

"Drink him dry if you must." Moka's father said coldly to Moka, who simply sunk her fangs into him and drank her favourite blood, she had waited too long for it she drank three times her usual amount, but for some reason she could tell most of it wasn't given to her, but fearing her lover's death she pulled away from his neck, it was then she noticed Tsukune condition, but what amazed her more was how powerful his blood was, she could feel herself filling up with renewed strength.

"Tsukune what happened to you?" she asked in a tone as caring as she could.

"Oh your father wasn't happy when we found out." He said with a mild chuckle.

"Found what out?" Moka said, seeming to be glowing with excitement.

"Found out that you're pregnant, silly." Sighed Tsukune.

"P…pregn…nnn…nant wh..what?" she 'said' Tsukune thought that she already knew about this and was trying to let him know in her message

"You know right, don't you? Crap you didn't did you." He said feeling that he had just ruined a truly amazing moment in any woman's life. he was looking at her, he watched her excitement turn to concern, then into panic, then even shock and then horror, much to Tsukune's annoyance she thought it was necessary to take out her rage on him, which wasn't as painful as her fathers but it was much more effective, as she was calming down Tsukune had passed from consciousness so she released her hand from his throat.

It all made sense to her now she was in need of his blood so badly because she was pregnant, she also felt something draining her that too was the baby, she was over come with many emotions, the main one was joy, oh yes lots of joy this was the happiest she had ever been in her life, but at the same there was also worry as in how the were to cope with a baby, also was guilt she wondered what all of her friends would say, she saw all of their face's Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kokoa and outer Moka, she hadn't even thought that it would affect her too.

In fact it would affect her more than anyone, if they kept the baby outer Moka would no longer exist, as when vampires become parents they also become adults, and the physical seals don't work on adult, the only seals that do work are limiters, so Moka would gain a child but lose a 'sister' it was tough but she knew that her outer self wouldn't want her to worry about it too much, but she couldn't help it, in fact this was the first time she had ever felt genuine concern for somebody other than Tsukune, and it had to be the person who was the opposite to her.

Her mind was racing with different thoughts many of which were completely pointless and absurd, she was broken free from her thought as she saw Tsukune stir on her bed, she then realised that she had missed him beyond belief, she crawled up into bed with the father of her unborn baby, she could feel his heart beating against his chest, it soothed her and even made her drowsy, she eventually dozed off to sleep next to Tsukune, who was in an involuntary sleep.

A few hours had passed, in these hour there were a few arguments about a certain young couple who remained peacefully oblivious to the real world, but these arguments had been constructive, they had all agreed on a few things, they needed to meet Tsukune's parents, who needed to know about their son's conditions, being a soon to be father and a vampire/ghoul, another thing they agreed on was that Tsukune wouldn't inherit the Akashiya family fortune yet, but they did allow them enough money to buy a large/giant house.

They had sorted out all of their problems but one, the marriage, Tsukune not being of vampire birth would be looked down upon but two humans attending a vampire wedding would be horrific, they needed to consult with Tsukune about what to do, they had a few possibilities being they could turn his parents into vampires, or they could hold separate weddings, but those were the only two sensible ones. They also agreed to wake them up before dinner and they did, which annoyed the two teenagers, but they made their way down towards the dinning room, but they were stopped as they heard the door being knocked, both Moka and Tsukune had went to open said door.

As it slowly creaked open to unveil a sight that was horrifying yet amazing. In the doorway there was a crowd of people, at first Tsukune looked at them in shock until he focused on a face or two, he saw both the exorcist and bus driver, looking rather amused by something, he saw all of his friends, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa and Kyouko, he didn't even realise that he saw his cousin at all, until he looked at the other faces and saw Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Fujiko and Yuuji Sendo, Bella Shuzen and Kasumi Aono. Basically he saw all of the girls he had fantasised about, and Yukari and their parent/s.

Tsukune was struggling from grabbing Moka and making sweet, sweet love with her, the only thing stopping him was potential discovery, but now he would be surrounded six beautiful young women and a minor, wait how can I think my cousin is beautiful that's illegal surely he thought. He would have to keep an eye on Kurumu because she was known to be less discreet with her feelings than the others, also Ruby's tendency to get in provocative positions and request to be ordered around, seemed in Tsukune's head to hard to resist, AH! I have become Gin, that's terrible I have to stop these thoughts.

As he was gazing into the crowd all of the girls except Kyouko screamed his name and leaped forwards at him, Kokoa looked a bit more livid than happy, Tsukune slipped to the side to avoid the manic group of girls, he turned to see both his mother and cousin looking at him is disbelief with both jaws open, he took a look at the situation and realised why, he was in youkai form though he did have his normal face he had very strange features that he couldn't write off as recent fashion.

"I guess we need to talk, but first please come in."

As they all stepped over the threshold they were met by Lord Akashiya, who didn't look too happy that his house was being used for a casual inn.

"Welcome to my humble abode I am Victor Akashiya the lord of the manner."

After all of the guests had announced who they were he seemed to realise the joke played on him by the other dark lords, when Tsukune asked for a private room to speak to his family he was directed to a study in a dark and damp hallway he led his mother and cousin down it leaving his friends behind him to enjoy his dinner, as he opened the door the room was empty apart from three chairs around a small circular table. He walked in a sat down on a chair and beckoned the others to do the same, he saw his mothers eyes never leave his and he wasn't surprised, they were a very unnatural colour, but he was happy to see them but he still hoped that they would take the news lightly.

"Well now where should I begin?" he said before letting out a sigh he knew this was going to take a while.

THE END of part 4. Well I will say this now I want to take a unique spin on Tsukune's harem so I put Kyouko in but if lots of you think its too weird (even though it's a story about vampires etc) I will remove it so the reason this is so short is I didn't want to write loads only to have hundreds of people going fictional incest is just sick, so as per norm please give feedback and I hope you enjoy it, also I was thinking of putting Kahlua and Ms Nekonome but maybe not as active as the main characters.


	5. Better Than Expected

Disclaimer I honestly don't own Rosario + Vampire

No Longer Human – Part 5 – Better Than Expected

Tsukune sat there facing his mother with a mildly sombre expression; he gave the both of his family members a smile then began to speak.

"Well it began with when I enrolled at Youkai Academy, now at first like you I assumed it was just a low quality boarding school that catered for the more foolish of pupils, but I was very wrong in this assumption. In reality it was a school that its main objective was to teach teenagers of selective families how to live peacefully in the human world.

Before you ask me what type of teenagers would need to be taught that surely it was very obvious, I was the same I was sure it was just a silly joke that everyone but me was in on, I had even met a girl who called herself a vampire, obviously I assumed it was a joke, latter on my first day I had a run in with a bully who had wanted to take Moka with him after I had left, so I returned to help her out, but he was unnaturally strong, almost like the hulk, the next thing I knew he was a large armour plated creature that was three times the size as before, that was the first time I had seen a monster, yes mother a monster.

Now if I wasn't outrageously lucky I could have died, this monster had a very large amount of pure strength and could have killed me easily, but I had accidentally pulled Moka's Rosario off, this was a magically imbued one that was able to seal away her true self, much to my luck she was a vampire, the vampire in the youkai realm is probably the strongest fighter so to have one appear was a blessing, after she beat the bully up she told me she wouldn't hurt me, which was comforting see how she could pummel something three times as big as her without trying.

After a while me and that vampire had became good friends with a bunch of others, the girls who came to our house last year, Kurumu is a succubus she was the one who was only in her underwear, also there is Mizore who is an ice woman, she was the one in her swimsuit, Yukari was the other one, she is a witch who is four years younger than us, the others are Kokoa who is Moka's younger half sister, and Ruby who is an orphan, she is a witch who we saved from plotting to commit a mass genocide of the human race, but she's cool now.

After a while when I only knew three of them, I was in trouble with the school police for being a human, it was against the rules for a human to attend, so this was an executable offence. This resulted in a fight were I got severely burned, Moka being a vampire who have amazing regeneration ability, gave me her blood in a hope that I would recover, instead of the death that welcomed me I was given my new lifeline, I was able to get up and defeat our opponent using the power of the blood that I was given, if it weren't for Moka giving me this blood I would have died."

After the first part of his story he stopped for his family to ask questions or sympathise, but nothing came both of them sat there with mouths wide open, seemingly oblivious to anything but the horror of Tsukune nearly dying.

"Well after that I had made a small name for myself so some people wanted to fight me, I couldn't fight back unless Moka gave me more of her blood which she did, but after a while it got dangerous as people would jump me." As he said that he lifted up his top to reveal his scars on his chest, mostly his cross scar, pointing at it he continued. "This was done by someone to provoke me, but instead it could have killed me but thanks again for Moka giving me her blood I lived.

The people that wanted to hurt me kidnapped Moka, so we all went to help get her, but it turns out when I had gotten there even though I had released Moka she was beat because of the enemy using her weakness of water against her, I didn't want her to die so I put myself in front of a few blows for her, that endangered my life, so she had to inject me with blood, even thought she had said I was at my limit. Well it appeared I was at my limit because I turned into a ghoul, a mindless killing machine that wouldn't hesitate about killing family to friends, but that's in the past now don't worry.

I was sealed away from that fate by the exorcist/board chairman, but after that all of the fights continued, we got to the summer festival when the leader of the gang that was after me made himself known and me and him fought he won, but Moka had appeared before anything else could happen, and together we had beaten him and saved the school, but it ended up closed because of you Kyouko, well not entirely but yeah it was shut for repairs.

Then when we returned we met Moka's little sister, and an organisation called Fairy Tale who weren't as strong as us but they did have Moka's older sister Kahlua on their side, she is a very strong assassin, it's apparently a very common job for young vampires. But after we had returned we were told to train to help beat the threat of Fairy Tale, but it would appear that it was just a way for the exorcist to manipulate my fate.

He gave me a choice to be either a ghoul being suppressed like I was at the time, or a vampire like Moka, or I could be a mixture of the two, what I am now, even though I chose the vampire one, but I don't really mind in fact this is probably better I have more strength than most vampires and none of the weakness, also I have yet to find a downside to this form, other than the fact I look different I am exactly the same.

So I am still your son, I have just changed a bit, you could think of me as some kind of super human, but please don't think of me as some kind of bloodthirsty monster, and also Moka is now my girlfriend, and please keep this next bit secret and don't flip, it would seem that I got her pregnant, but we will keep the baby and we will raise it well, but I still need a few things first but I just need you to know, also it only takes three months for vampires to give birth, because of some superior genes to humans. By the way the vampires in this household are very kind and won't drink your blood, so please allow them to get to know you."

Tsukune couldn't tell but both of the women were completely out of it neither of them could get a single thought straight, the both sat there looking like someone that had just seen a gun pointed in their face, Tsukune not knowing how to handle the situation just picked to both of them up and took them to the dinning room, but nobody was inside, he could sense a lot of youkai inside the training room, so he walked over there with his mother and cousin in his arms.

As he approached the door he realised that both of his arms were in use so he had to gently kick it open, in doing so he had made quite an entrance all of the people in the room turned to see this young man carrying two women in who looked very stunned, he made his way to the couch where Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa were sitting.

"Can I put these two here?" he asked the three girls.

Kokoa turned her head away in disgust, but both Mizore and Kurumu seemed more than happy to do what he wanted and got up, after he had placed the both of them down he found himself being sandwiched between Mizore's and Kurumu's breasts, the both of them looked happy at the success of the latest black and white duet, Tsukune being in a fragile state right now nearly fainted, he was nearly desperate for some more of the bad thing, but he had to restrain himself for Moka.

Tsukune walked over to Moka, who was standing in the corner with a short woman who had long beautiful silver hair, and a very pretty face and an amazing body, she was clearly Kahlua's mother, as he approached them he noticed the woman gazing at him from the corner of her eye, but he ignored her and just went to Moka.

"Well they took that better than I thought." He told Moka

"What did you tell them about?"

"I told them about school, and everyone, you, us and the other thing."

"Well how did you expect it to go?"

"I kind of expected to be dragged home by Kyouko and sent to a mental institute and hairdressers by my mother."

"Huh? Why the hairdressers? Oh yeah your hair is all silver, but im sure that they would have listened to your wants. Also this is my aunt Bella, she's Kahlua and Kokoa's mother, Bella this is Tsukune my mate."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, I am sure we will get along fine." Tsukune said offering a hand to Bella

"Hold your tongue boy; I don't care much for human scum like you." She replier

Tsukune was about to retort but Kokoa appeared out of no where, and seemed very pleased for Tsukune to meet her mother.

"Mother why don't you show Tsukune what he's worth in a fight." Kokoa suggested, much to Tsukune's surprise her mother nodded and threw a punch at him that connected with his ribcage, he felt two bones break but then form together again like play dough.

He got up and dusted himself off, he saw Bella frown at this as she went in for the attack again she raised her youki, everyone in the room was now watching this, Kokoa looked exited but all the other vampires seemed to look sorry for Bella, but no one dared speak up because her pride was everything to her, if was told she was wrong or outclassed or anything she would flip and go crazy.

Bella ran forward at Tsukune at a slow pace, she raised her fist but went in with a kick, Tsukune stopped her kick by grabbing it, he leant his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, he was trying to get her very angry, and it worked, she came down on his head with a fist but Tsukune noticed this and side stepped away from it, Bella looked at him, her eyes flaring with dangerous sparkles of light, she was willing to take the boys life.

Tsukune had only fought because he had to in the past, but now something had changed he wanted to fight, he deep down really deep down wanted to cause pain and hurt people, he wanted to draw blood with his bare hands, all he wanted was one little massacre and he would be happy, Tsukune was trying desperately to keep these thoughts down he really didn't want to give into his ghoul like thoughts, after everything he had been through that was the last thing he needed, he had agreed to himself that he wouldn't hit a woman even if they deserve it, so he wouldn't in this fight.

Bella was unleashing an endless onslaught of blows at Tsukune, who seemed mildly amused by it, he was just blocking punch after punch, Bella seemed to grow further annoyed with each block he made, no matter what she did she couldn't break him she was getting reckless with her attacks, she knew if he were to want to hit her she was completely open, she tried to be inventive and throw some slashes at Tsukune but he just swerved around behind her, he grabbed both of her arms and he it so she couldn't fight.

"Please stop this now, its getting boring and I would quite like to talk to some of my friends." Tsukune whispered into her ear, she was not in a position to refuse so she just hung her head in defeat and when she was let go she stormed out of the room.

Kokoa knew her mother was one of the strongest vampires alive right now, so to see her lose to the boy that was a human, and who was so very annoying was horrible, how was it possible, he isn't as strong as mother, that's impossible he isn't even a real vampire, Kokoa was telling herself, she just couldn't get him out of her head, everything about him pissed her off.

After a while everything had settled down Tsukune saw Kurumu and Mizore running away from Kahlua who was holding two dresses, it seemed like she wanted them to be her models, Tsukune also saw Moka in discussion with the exorcist, after a while he nodded and walked out of the room, he then watched Moka go to all of her friends and walk out with them, he wondered why he wasn't asked to join but as he was about to walk out to follow them he was stopped by the bus driver.

"Girl talk kiddo, you don't want to go in there. Oh Victor show us your collection of aquatic bugs found in ponds in middle Europe." He said and Victor nodded looking very happy, Tsukune sighed and was forced to follow them just to be polite.

Meanwhile brought the girls and herself to her bedroom and told them to take a seat, everyone looked exited because Moka had promised that she would tell them something life changing nobody seemed to be concerned to what this meant but Moka had to tell them.

"Okay well the news is followed by a suggestion, so please don't speak until I am finished speaking okay? Good. Okay well Tsukune and I spent the night together a week ago and well we didn't use any protection so I got pregnant, and I am keeping it, also I will have to marry Tsukune." Moka said she had expected a huge fury and brawl to erupt, but it didn't everyone but Yukari remained unfazed by the news, although Kokoa's face seemed to be a bit forced.

"Well I will allow all of you to share him, but I must say I will be his wife and that's final, if I want him I get him, I do know how much all of you love him, also the fact that both Kurumu's and Mizore's races are in decline I want you to be happy with your mate, but if I catch drift of word that any of you force yourselves onto him I wont allow you any part of his body let alone his penis."

This was more than any of the girls had hoped for, they had expected Moka to allow at least a one night stand, but this was great, in the girls head they were planning how to capture Tsukune, only one person spoke up.

"What the hell makes you think I even like that idiot?" Kokoa barked

"Well is it not true that picking people out to fight with is your own way of showing affection? And also you have tasted his blood so how could you not, its like liquid gold, and now it even better I just cant get enough, well never mind." Moka said to her sister who seemed to look annoyed and speechless, she got up and stormed out just like her mother did a few minutes ago

"Yukari leave, we need adult time now, also you can't touch Tsukune until your older." Kurumu said but despite Yukari's complaints she did leave eventually to go and find Kokoa, then when the door closed Kurumu clapped both of her hands together, "well how was he, was he gently or fast like a beast or was he dominating like a real man? Oh I just can't wait."

"Well it was kind of all of them, just in different turns and stuff you know, but he was great, even I struggled to walk the next day." She said

Mizore's lollipop actually fell out of her mouth, ruby had a glazed kind of look in her eyes, and Kurumu was kind of buzzing with excitement she just couldn't wait to get her hands on him and put his…. With that she had fainted with over excitement.

"Okay please go back to the others I have something to do." Moka instructed the girls, they all complied and headed back to the training hall, inside their favourite male was no where to be seen, but they used this opportunity to get to know his family, after about half an hour Tsukune, the bus driver and Victor entered, Tsukune looked mildly prepared to off himself, the bus driver looked very content by Tsukune reaction, and Victor look somewhat invigorated but he didn't want to waste it so he took his wife away for a while.

The girls rushed over to Tsukune and told him about the conversation they had Moka, the door opened and it was Kokoa, her mother and Yukari, much to Tsukune's disappointment he really wanted Moka because his 'urge' was getting to be a nuisance and it was soon getting to be on his mind more, now that his three beautiful friends were talking about how they wanted to have him then and there.

After a bit of talking with various people the door had opened to reveal Moka, but not the silver haired beauty instead it was the cute pink haired goddess, seeing her it had dawned on him that he hadn't seen her for a week now, he rushed over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, forgetting that this Moka wasn't the one he had done the bad thing with, this was the shy and cute Moka that blushed as much as Tsukune, but she had to admit she did like this greeting, Tsukune placed a long kiss on her lips, she was so taken aback that she gasped, her Tsukune had grown a pair and was kissing her, it wasn't long before she was kissing him back and playing with his tongue with hers, she had waited so long for this she wasn't going to shy out just because everyone was watching… oh crap everyone is watching, was the last thought that went through her head before she heard a voice.

"Why don't I get that kind of greeting?" it was the voice of inner Moka but it didn't come from Moka's head it was from behind her, Tsukune jumped back he started to mumble his apologies, but then looked back up he noticed that it was both Moka's side by side, a perfect picture, but he didn't get to dawn on it as loads of thing passed through his mind, he just had to ask them.

"How are you both here? What about the baby? Do you forgive me for kissing her? Why would you care you're her right? AHH! Im so confused."

"1 We are both here because we used that Lilith Mirror to separate us because if I gave birth before we separated she would have been lost forever, we talked this through just a second ago and we think this is best so like it or leave it. 2 The baby is fine, it's inside me because I had the pleasure of the conception I will have the joy of your child. 3 No I don't forgive you as you didn't greet me like that, although I do like the grovelling on the floor part. 4 We are no longer the same person as you can quite easily see we are separate, and we will stay that way from now on. Also I fixed it so I have all the youki while the other Moka will have none of the strength so you have to protect her. Also you can call her Moka and me Mistress, Master or Inner Moka your choice."

"I think its better to go with Inner Moka, by the way where will she sleep?" Tsukune asked trying to not sound rude, as he asked Moka blushed and inner Moka smirked.

"Oh she can sleep with us." Inner Moka said in a very casual way.

"Okay wait us… you don't mean… do you?" Tsukune said

"Well me and Inner agreed that me and her would share a room like sisters, but then we noticed that with all of the guests we might need to change the rooms around so we moved your things into our room." Moka said cheerfully as if it weren't something that Tsukune might not be able to hold back from.

"Okay well that's alright then, well everyone im tried so im going to bed. Okay?" Tsukune said with a mild glance to both Moka's but they apparently missed it, as Tsukune sat in the bed waiting for about an hour before giving up and going to sleep, if he had waited for a while longer he would have got to spend time with Moka, as both of them entered the room, Inner Moka laughed at how pathetic he looked, he was in the middle of the king sized bed with a frown on his sleeping face, he looked like a small dog on a massive couch.

The both of them took as spot either side of Tsukune, Inner Moka took the silence as a reason to teach Moka about sex, much to Moka's horror it was graphic and it seemed to never end, she had told her what to do with Tsukune when she had the chance, she also showed her a naked man, not any naked man, naked Tsukune she pulled that covers back and tore his pyjamas off, but he didn't wake, Inner Moka was pleased to see that Tsukune was up for it so to say, but Moka pulled up the covers and told her to act more decently, that was her first time seeing a mans thing and it was scary to think that was supposed to feel nice, see ended up falling asleep quickly after what her other self had said, although her dreams were filled with penises.

She awoke with a stir, she could she the light outside it was still morning, only sunrise so she could still get about five hours sleep before she had to do anything, as she laid her head she saw Tsukune with a small smile on his face, he was surely having a nice dream that his subconscious agreed with.

Tsukune's dream was what most would call a nightmare, he was reliving the events the night that he had turned into a ghoul, he was on top of a body he couldn't tell if it was male or female, youkai or human, it was a shapeless pulp, what ever it was he was covered in its blood, it was warm and full of life, he could feel water pouring down on him, it felt like it was raining blood down upon him, it was amazing, he wished for more though, he wanted to taste the blood that he had earned, he wanted to see the moment that life left the poor creature's eyes, he wanted to know the bliss of taking a life and being superior to other things. He wanted to be a god.

THE END of part 5. Well I don't know if I will put Kyouko in or not, but yeah both Moka's in a harem, OHHH YEAAA! Well either way thanks for reading, also I would like to thank those people who help me with reviews and suggestions it really helps me out and it keeps me writing.


	6. Innocence is a Virtue

Disclaimer I honestly don't own Rosario + Vampire

No Longer Human – Part 6 – Innocence is a Virtue

Tsukune was stirring in his sleep he could feel something warm on him, what ever it was it was moving, it caught his attention and woke him up, his eyes slowly creaked open to see two heads on either of his shoulders, one had pink hair while the other had silver, no matter how he looked at it this was the best way to wake up he had ever known, but unfortunately both of his arms were numb so he couldn't move, he wanted to see what the warm thing on him was because if it was what he thought it could lead to an awkward wake up for both Moka's.

He could feel both Moka's heart beats through the movements pressing into his sides, the feeling of it was soothing but nerve racking at the same time because if he awoke more than he was now, he would be in for hell. He was thinking about what to do, he couldn't wake them up, for two reasons inner Moka would kill him, no woman liked being woken up, and Moka would ask for breakfast, and inner Moka would also take advantage of her pregnancy and fill herself up too, thus probably putting Tsukune to sleep again, so Tsukune laid there simply wanting to be saved, unfortunately for Tsukune help came but it wasn't from the best candidate.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Kokoa, she was wearing a black night gown covered in cartoon bats with smiles on, she looked a little bit childish but Tsukune didn't care about that, he was worrying about the beating he would receive for being caught in bed with both Moka's, Kokoa took a single look at the situation, she had came to the conclusion that the beast Tsukune had forced himself onto both of her sisters and she needed to save them, she instinctively grabbed her bat and forced him into a very large weapon, and with that she rushed at Tsukune who was still stationary on the bed, he had to move though, and he did he slid down to the end of the bed, and got out, he stood up and turned to face Kokoa.

All Kokoa saw was a very naked Tsukune with two limp arms, she was sure that he had been busy but she couldn't seem to get herself to move, she was fixed to the spot looking at Tsukune's crotch, she looked up a little bit and saw a small amount of blood on his chest, it looked like it was freshly drawn out, she wasn't in control at the moment but the moment the smell of his blood hit her nose she lost all control and gain the ability to move, she quite literally forced Tsukune to the floor, not that he put much of an effort up, and she sunk her fangs into his neck, she took a long drink but before she could satisfy her thirst she was struck over the head.

Inner Moka had awoken and didn't like to see her little sister laying on top of her naked lover sucking his blood, in fact I don't think anyone would welcome that sight, but never the less she rounded on Kokoa, and forced her into a corner of the room, unlike Tsukune she was clothed, she was fuming at this time, she remembered the agreement she and made but still to try and do it in front of her, and taking Tsukune's precious blood didn't improve the situation at all. Tsukune had gotten back into bed and covered his area from sight, Kokoa looked into her sisters furious red eyes, she let out a giggle and began to shake, Moka had raised her fist and was ready to send it crashing down onto her sisters head, but Tsukune yelled out to her.

"Moka stop now, she didn't hurt anyone, let her be."

"Tsukune I don't think you understand, your blood is mine alone, maybe the other me too, but not Kokoa's, also being on top of you in that position in front of me, she is asking to be punished." Moka replied steadying her hand.

"I think it's my blood, not yours so I can let Kokoa have some if she wants it." Tsukune said bravely, this had made Moka's hand come down, but it quickly shot into Tsukune's stomach forcing Tsukune to topple over, she had already pounced on him and had her fangs deep in his chest, right over his heart, she was drinking his blood like it was wine, before Tsukune knew it she was finished.

"I hope that was a joke right, I gave you my blood so its mine, okay? I don't think Kokoa should have your blood so just leave it with me, okay." She whispered in his ear.

Kokoa took advantage of this and darted out of the room, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, she had just seen Tsukune naked, and worse than that she liked his body. The man that infuriated her beyond recognition was now a well built young man who she felt mild attraction to, she could still picture his body, not that she did on purpose it was just stuck in her head like a cruel joke, but she had pounced on top of him, she had been on top of a naked boy, oh how her mother would kill her if she found out, but she didn't care really she liked it, but she much more preferred the taste of Tsukune's blood, she had forgotten how much better blood from a body was, it was so warm and full of energy, it was almost like it was giving her strength, but she couldn't ponder on this like always when ever Tsukune crossed her mind she went to go train, Kokoa actually spent most of her free time training.

Kokoa was now walking to the confides of her bedroom to wallow in solitude, she really couldn't get her head under control so she assumed the best thing to do was be alone and assault something small, she would probably meet up with Yukari and plan a prank of some sort to pull on Tsukune for even entering her head, not that it was his fault or anything but he must be punished for it.

Meanwhile in Moka's bedroom Tsukune was being shown his place with a sleeping pink haired girl next to him, but he had no control over the situation as his arms were still numb, but his lower half wasn't, and inner Moka was enjoying that. after a quickly Moka had went for a shower, during this time the other Moka had awoke to see her loved one laying on his front panting heavily, she took advantage of this and grabbed his back, turned him over and got a good taste of his blood, from her favourite place, his neck, it was her favourite because when she tried to kiss him in the past she bottled it and ended up sucking his blood, after she had drawn enough blood to satisfy her Tsukune seemed to have misunderstood it as an initiation of 'round 2', he began to hold her in a kiss, his eyes were horribly out of focus as blood loss seemed to take its toll on him, but he wanted to make sure that inner Moka was happy, as he struggled to keep his consciousness one of his hands slipped up his lovers stomach and onto her breasts, as the contact had been made he heard a gasp, a very scared but fiery and full of lust.

This was a sound that Tsukune was not used to so he took a look at the mother of his unborn child's face, to his horror it wasn't her it was in fact her alternate being, the docile and cute Moka opposed to the hostile and beautiful, it was a very unwelcome shock as Tsukune had been madly in love with this woman for two years almost and now he had made her make such a naughty sound, it felt to surreal yet at the same time it was great, but he had to pull away from this girl who had invaded his subconscious so many times. Both of his hands were now on her shoulders holding her away from him, his head was looking down, he slowly sat up, but he felt two hands launch around his waist from the girl on the bed.

She looked up at her loved one, her eyes were wide and teary, her pretty face looked straight into his strong and defined face, she silently pleaded with him, they both held their gazes for a few seconds, Moka was slowly closing in on his lips, but Tsukune pulled away, his morals had overpowered his lusts, he was readying to get up but felt two strong hands push him down, they were both on his shoulder and he could feel the arms wrapped around his waist still, utterly perplexed he glanced up he saw a large amount of silver, said amount of silver was draping over his eyes obscuring his vision, he knew that the owner of the hair was the woman he thought he just caressed, and she was forcing him to lay down flat against the bed.

He understood his lover's actions and tried to comply by pulling her towards him, but before he could do anything he was stopped by her, she had a strange look in her eyes it was a mixture between excitement and tension, a cruel and menacing smile flickered on her face for a second before she spoke.

"That pleasure isn't mine for now; I think it will belong to my dearest friend." She said as she looked over to a very stern looking pink haired Moka, Tsukune looked from one to another and watched them as they seemed to reach an unspoken agreement, inner Moka tilted her head to the side, and Moka responded by nodding slightly, before Tsukune could do anything he had the full force of inner Moka keeping him flat on the bed, he opened his mouth to protest, but before sound escaped him his breath was stolen by the most innocent girl he had known, she didn't seem embarrassed she just kept her lips on his and was loving it.

Moka had spent a lot of time forcing such ideas out of her mind for a year and a half, but now since seeing Tsukune looking as a vampire did frequently, she would be lying to herself if she didn't think of him as irresistible, but she feared that he would change, not only was he no longer a human, a human that was so unconditionally kind and sympathetic, but he now had the blood of a war-mongering race inside of him, she had prayed and prayed that he would still be her Tsukune, she would be distraught if he turned into a blood lusting, havoc making beast that she would fear to be near. She opened her eyes and looked into his they were full of the same warmth and love that had been constantly visible in his brown ones, this seemed to put her at rest, as she raised her back she lowered her hips, only to bask into pain.

The sweetest, most pleasurable pain she had ever dreamed of or wanted. As soon as it came she seemed to be writhing in pain, but it wasn't just pain that had her body acting uncontrollably, lust had taken over, after a year and a half of suppression it burst forth like a gun shot, she was no longer the innocent Moka, she was now a woman who wanted and needed pleasure, and she was going to have it. After about twenty minutes the pain had completely given way to carnal desire, unfortunately for Tsukune his pleasure was replaced with pain as after letting out twice he was becoming quite sensitive, unlike Moka who was simply becoming rougher.

It was a performance that inner Moka would have been nervous to perform, but her counterpart was taking it in her stride, she was very ashamed of her other selves lack of control but by the look on her face it would appear that a little less pride in herself would lead to better sex, but inner Moka reassured herself that she was more than satisfied, but still she couldn't help but look on in awe of the pleasure that seemed to be radiating off of her other self.

After a little while longer, Moka had passed out from pleasure and Tsukune had passed out from pain. Tsukune being very powerful would recover very soon, but his power didn't seem to end in his blood, in fact it was carried onto his 'little swimmers', it would seem that they were more powerful that bears, much to the delight of aforementioned little swimmers one had managed to win the race.

Tsukune was laying there he could feel Moka against him, but he couldn't complain it felt good, if fact it was the very thing he had longed for ever since his first day at Youkai Academy, but he wasn't in a rush to tell inner Moka this. The pains of guilt were playing with his mind now, even though inner Moka had basically made him do it he couldn't shake off an overwhelming feeling of betrayal, but then again he was too happy to voice said concerns.

But silently what had worried him was his lust's, he had began to crave for sex and physical love, before he would have had a nose bleed from a glimpse of a side boob, but now he was allowing things that he had controlled so well for a long time in the past were starting to overwhelm him and even take over in the convenient form of instinct.

But he was silently grateful that one of these feeling were being controlled, he wanted blood, it was like when he was in his first year, whenever he saw Moka's neck he just wanted to get at her blood, but then he didn't have fangs to pierce skin, but now he had and he could pass it off as an experiment, maybe even do it frequently and quench his undying thirst.

In fact he could drink from any of his fancies and get away with it, just like Kokoa had done to him earlier, but he really didn't want to sink his fangs into his loved ones necks, he didn't want to penetrate their flesh and feel their molten bubbling blood pour down his neck, full of flavour and life, he really wanted it, whether he knew it or not, his blood ached for another's blood to reside with it.

THE END of chapter 6… sorry its short I just wanted to add a tiny bit of development with the harem before the next chapter that will have a jump through time to the day of inner Moka's giving birth, I am doing this mainly because I don't really have a clue how to blabber away three months of story, but I intend to add a flash back or two and even a few difficulties to over come for young Tsukune. I kind of hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back and I will try to continue this story I just need to get reacquainted with it and the whole R-V world again J J


End file.
